In seeking a way to manufacture (via roll to roll processing) highly efficient, very low cost organic photovoltaics, organic light emitting diode arrays, organic thin film transistor arrays, thin film transistor arrays, etc, the realization was made that the invention could manufacture virtually all flexible substrate based thin film electronics.